Gotta Get Out
by ktoll9
Summary: Once upon a time there was spoiled prince, a selfish princess, a fairy with tattered wings and a kind and selfless princess. Rated mostly for language. 8)
1. Chapter 1

_**Gotta Get Out**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _Once upon a time there was spoiled prince, a selfish princess, a fairy with tattered wings and a kind and selfless princess._

* * *

There it was, staring her in the face as bright as day. Who would have though that a single little piece of metal could dig into her and tear her apart so easily? Who would have thought that Yashiro's suspicious behavior could send her world plummeting into the abyss so quickly? In a way she was glad she lost the part to Morizumi-chan. She wanted to get away from there as soon as possible and away from Yashiro-san. She didn't want anyone near her right now, especially anyone that had anything to do with this life or, him. She was tired, so very tired. She just wanted everything to go away.

She opened her phone and dialed a familiar number. She waited and he answered. "Mogami-kun? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Her eccentric boss asked.

With a voice filled with sorrow, she answered. "Takarada-san... Do you think I could speak to you in private?"

He was stunned, he could hear the heartbreak in her voice. "Sure... Where are you now?"

She sighed. "I'm at the audition right now, but we're getting ready to leave. Yashiro-san is bringing me back to LME before he picks up Tsuruga-san."

"Ah... Okay, just come right up as soon as you get back and we can have our meeting." He told her in a gentle voice and they ended their call.

"Hmm... She really seemed down. I wonder if it's just losing the part that's bothering her. Yashiro did say that she seemed distracted toward the end. I guess I'll ask when she gets here."

* * *

When the girl arrived in his office more broken that he'd ever seen her, he knew instantly it had to be more than just losing a part in a drama that was bothering her. In fact, he hadn't seen her even close to this bad since White Day. Then she told him. She told him everything from the very beginning and all of her suspicions. How she had been abandoned by not just her mother but, her childhood friend. How Kuon had lied to her since childhood and carried it to Guam with them. How he had kissed her, told her he loved her. How Kimiko was wearing his promise ring and how she never wanted to see his face again if she could help it. Not after he had lied to her and played with her heart. Yes, she knew it was him. She had finally accepted that the night her mother's words ripped into her.

"Kyoko-chan... I am so sorry." He told her as he pulled her into his arms to comfort her. "If I had known any of this..." He sighed. "How about this... Let me see what I can do for you." He pulled back and looked into those beautiful sad eyes. Maybe he could do for her what he did for that ungrateful little playboy Kuon, but in reverse. He was livid. He had never dreamed that Kuon would do such a thing and he certainly wasn't going to keep her where he had unfettered access to her, to continue hurting her. He smiled softly. "First you need a disguise." He told her as he motioned for Ruto to get Jelly Woods for him.

"Shachou?" She looked at him with confusion.

"Well... You are between jobs and I don't want either of them bothering you. So... as a little suggestion, not a LoveMe assignment... You have gone well beyond that, I want you to create a persona. One that you want to be. Think of all of the traits that you wish you were and make yourself a new person that you would like to present to everyone." He smiled at her. "Let's see how many you can trick." He challenged with a playful smirk and a wink.

"You mean like Hizuri-san did?" She asked irritably.

He smirked at her. "Only this time it's you."

* * *

She sat quietly as the Goddess of Makeup bleached her hair further and gathered the various tools to begin her magic, wondering just exactly what changes she wanted to add to this new person she was making. She sighed.

"What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" Jelly asked as she organized the little pots and palettes.

Kyoko looked up at her. "I really don't know what to change about my appearance." She confessed.

Jelly stopped and gave her a long look. "Hmm... I suppose, the first thing you should change would be the most unique thing about you." She told her.

Kyoko looked at her expectantly.

Jelly giggled. "Your eyes Sweetie... Your eyes. Anyone that knows you will instantly recognize your eyes."

"Oh!" She was silent for a moment.

Jelly smiled softly and handed her a contact case. "With your skin tone and where darling is sending you... this would be the best color for you. Why don't you give it a whirl and let me know what you think."

Kyoko popped them in and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Did Shachou say where I would be going?"

Jelly smiled brightly. "Of course, but I'm not telling. You'll just have to be surprised when he tells you." She scolded.

Kyoko looked back in the mirror. "Exactly what color is this?"

Jelly looked at her pensively. "Well... Normally they would be kind of a bluish-green, but with your unique eye color... it seems as though that brand has made them more of a two-tone green. It suits you."

Kyoko looked at the blonde with green eyes in the mirror and wondered if anyone would recognize her by looks.

"Ah... Let's get these extensions in and I'll show you how to style this length. Then we'll work on the proper colors for you to wear in make up and clothes." Jelly told her. "Then you can go through and pick what you want her to wear." She continued. "Have you thought of a name for her?" She asked curiously as she began weaving in the new hair.

Kyoko sighed. "I thought I would use a variation of my father's fake name."

Jelly smiled. "That would be?"

"I guess Katerina Misonoi." Kyoko told her casually.

Jelly's hands stopped and she gave Kyoko a quick worried look. "Oh?... What's your father's name?"

"Kazushi Misonoi..." Kyoko commented as she flipped through the magazine in her lap. "It was a fake name though, so I really don't know his real name." She told her and Jelly nodded.

"I see. Well... That is a pretty name." Jelly told her and continued with her alterations.

* * *

As Kyoko was sifting through the LME wardrobe that she had been told to pick from, Jelly took Lory aside in the next room with a worried look on her face.

"Lory..." She whispered harshly and it shocked him. She always, always called him Darling. "Lory... Her father's name is Kazushi Misonoi..." She hissed and Lory's eyes went wide.

"What?" He whispered harshly. "What do you mean?"

"She told me. She told me her father's name was fake and that she was going to use a variation of it for hers. Kazushi Misonoi, Lory! You have to do something!" She demanded. "You have to make sure and tell her the truth!" She told him.

"It's not possible." He told her in a hushed tone.

"It is damn well possible and you know it! Now you tell your daughter who you are or, I will!" She demanded.

He groaned. "She's really going to hate me after this." He whined.

"She'll get over it. She needs someone to need her. Especially after everything she's been through." She informed him.

Lory plopped onto the small sofa and buried his head in his hands. "This changes so many things." He sighed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

She glanced over at the man sitting across from her on the small private jet as they flew out over the ocean to a small private island where she would be staying for a couple of weeks to relax before she began her next step in her life. She wondered why Takarada-san would be joining her and why Maria wouldn't be there. She could help but think that he looked nervous and apprehensive.

"Shachou... is everything alright?" She asked the eccentric man that wasn't so eccentric at the moment.

He cleared his throat and nodded as he moved to the seat directly in front of her. He sighed deeply and put a small folder in her lap. "Open it..." He whispered. "Don't say anything until you've looked at everything." He told her.

She nodded and carefully opened the folder to find an old ID card with her father's name on it, his birth certificate, his family registry and finally his name change documents. Her eyes went wide at the revelation and she felt faint. "Why?..."

"I... I'm not proud of who I was Dear." He confessed.

"How long have you known?" She asked calmly and quietly. She allowed her mother her side of the story now she would calmly listen to his.

He stared down at the floor. "I just found out when you told Jelly... She told me when you were picking out your clothes yesterday." He told her with shame in his voice. "Kyoko... If I had known."

"If you had known what?! You would have left me out to dry like my mother? You would have made her get an abortion?!" She yelled irrationally. "I was an accident! I was never meant to be and you left her!"

"NO! If I had known, I would have taken you with me. You're my baby girl! I would have never allowed all of the things that happened." He told her hastily. "I would have never allowed either of those two anywhere near you! You're too good for either of them! You are my daughter! I... I would have never allowed them close enough to hurt you... I would have loved you with all my heart your entire life. You would have never known the pain that any of them caused you." He told her with pain and regret in his voice.

"You... You would have?" She asked with tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks.

He nodded and sat next to her then pulled her into his arms. "Yes... and I still will. Let me fix what we all broke. Let me help take away all of those bad memories."

She nodded as she buried her tear stained face into her father's soft shirt.

* * *

"Yashiro... Have you seen Kyoko lately?" Ren asked as he and his manager drove to the taping of his most recent drama.

Yashiro sighed. "No Ren... I have not. I haven't heard from her since the day after the audition for Sacred Lotus. Sawara-san won't tell me where she is either. No one knows where she is. I even stopped by the Darumaya and they told me that she no longer lives there." He told him in a worried voice. "Ren... I'm worried about her. She took it really hard."

Ren sighed. "I don't think that something like that would bother her enough to just leave. Do you? She isn't the type to just run away from problems." Ren told him.

Yashiro gave him another worried look as they pulled into the parking lot and parked. "About that... She um... She had a talk with Kimiko Morizumi. I don't know what they talked about, but it troubled her enough to affect her performance." Yashiro confessed.

"I really don't think Morizumi-chan could say anything to Kyoko that would bother her that much." Ren scoffed at the implications.

"I hope you're right." Yashiro commented as he gathered his things and left the car.

* * *

"So... I know you said you wanted your new name to be Katerina Misonoi but is that what you really want?" Lory asked as they sped down the highway to their hotel.

"What would you suggest Father?" She asked and he smiled at her calling him father.

"You would really let me name you Sweetie?" He smiled brightly and felt honored.

She nodded. "My mother didn't name me. The nurses at the hospital did." She told him quietly.

He hugged her. "Well, I think we're going to fix that, my little butterfly... Kyoko Takarada." He smiled softly. "You're perfect the way you are and I wouldn't change a thing." He kissed her forehead.

She sighed contentedly in her father's arms. "I like that name Daddy." She whispered.

"Good, we'll change it as soon as we can then. We can stop back in Japan before we head over to Italy next month." He gave her a light squeeze. "Oh! Look! It's the Empire State Building!" He pointed out their window excitedly and she reveled in the comfort and joy of having a doting parent.

* * *

"I'm not sure you can help me Takarada-san. I had something I needed to discuss with your father." Ren told Kouki as they sat in Lory's office.

"I'm very sorry Tsuruga-san... He won't be back for awhile. He's traveling abroad with my sister at the moment. I think right now, they're probably in New York." Kouki told him. "They'll probably be back in a couple of weeks, then he plans on taking her to Italy."

Ren looked at him in confusion. "Sister? I didn't know you had a sister."

Kouki chuckled. "I didn't either until a couple of weeks ago, but I am glad we found her. She is quite a talented little gem." He laughed. "And amazingly enough, she fits perfectly into our family. It's surprising that we didn't see it sooner." He shook his head. "Was the subject matter that you wanted to discuss with my father anything I could help you with?" Kouki asked.

Ren sighed. "Well... perhaps you can. I was wondering if you might know the whereabouts of Mogami-san."

"Oh... Well, about that..." Kouki said quietly. "Why would you like to know about my little sister? If I may ask."

Ren sat in shocked silence. "Your... Sister?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"Mo! What are _**you**_ doing here." Kanae hissed. She knew all about Kyoko's feelings and Kimiko Morizumi. This man was the root of all of Kyoko's pain as far as she was concerned. However, what she didn't know was that Kyoko was a Takarada.

Ren sighed. "She has to come back here at some point." He surmised.

Kanae looked at him in disgust. "And what makes you think that? Shouldn't you be seeking out your girlfriend instead of chasing after someone that you've been playing with? MO! Men like you disgust me!" She ground out as she slammed her locker and stomped out of the room leaving Ren in shock.

Yashiro entered the LoveMe room to find Ren sitting on the sofa with his head buried in his hands, sobbing quietly.

"Ren?" Yashiro sat next to him and rubbed his back. He had never seen him in such a state and it was heartbreaking. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Yukihito... She's gone. I think she thinks I have a girlfriend. She left. Shachou took her away. I don't know what to do." He told him in a torn voice.

"Why would she think you have a girlfriend?" Yashiro asked quietly.

"I don't know... That's what Kotonami-san said. She said that I'd been playing with Kyoko... I haven't been doing that... I love her Yukihito... I would never do that." He finally confessed. "Why would she think that?"

Yashiro sighed. "I don't know Ren, but I'll try to find out." Yes, he needed to get to the bottom of this puzzle. If not for Ren's sanity, for his.

* * *

It had been a busy week shopping, talking, meeting new friends and family, and sightseeing. Even though she had met Julie Hizuri, she actually liked her despite her connection to Kuon. The woman was beautiful and very nice. However, Kyoko could have done without the constant apologies for her son's behavior. The wound was still fresh and she didn't need a constant reminder of the pain he had caused her.

"Julie... I just want to say thank you for taking care of her. She really needed a mother's touch after everything she's been through." Lory told her while Kyoko lounged by the poolside of their hotel.

Julie sighed. "Well... I won't hold Kuon against you on this. I never thought a son of mine would behave that way." She growled. "I can't help but wonder where he learned that it would be okay to play with such a sweet young woman's heart like that. It's shameful."

Lory sighed. "Julie... You have to know that I have been trying to encourage him to come back home to you and Kuu. He still has that foolish notion that he hasn't reached his father's level of acting yet." He shook his head in defeat.

Julie shook her head. "Stubborn ass."

Lory laughed. "Well... we all know where he gets that."

Julie smiled. "Yeah... I know where he got that quality; however, I have no idea where he got his womanizing qualities. I suppose we just didn't pay close enough attention to him when he was younger. We probably could have prevented so much if we had."

Lory looked at her pensively. "I really am sorry about that. Kuu and I didn't know what else to do with him and he was just so broken. I'm so sorry Julie."

She sighed. "Oh... I suppose it couldn't be helped, but just know this... I get to kidnap Kyoko for a few months to make up for it." She warned him.

He laughed. "Fair enough... but only if she agrees. I personally think it would be good for her. She needs a doting mother's touch. You go talk it out with her and when you two are finished we'll get together at dinner and make arrangements." He smiled mischievously.

She giggled. "Lory you old dog... I'm not kidding. She will be my little girl for at _**least**_ three months."

He nodded. "I know... but remember, only if she agrees."

* * *

"Ren-san... Ren-san..." The bubbly little ravenette bounced up to him and wrapped herself around his arm, reminding him of the set of Tragic Marker and Manaka-chan. He flinched in disgust, but she didn't notice.

"Morizumi-chan... How can I help you?" He asked with what Kyoko would refer to as his Gentlemanly Smile, the one that always unnerved her.

Yashiro just stood by gaping at the pair. _What the hell?_ Was the only thought in his mind.

"I just wanted to thank you for the Return Gift you gave me." She chirped as she brandished the pinky ring.

Yashiro gaped at them. _This is what happened? This is why Kyoko-chan was so upset!_ His mind screamed. _Ren! You Dog!_

"It really was a good luck charm like you said. I only had to show it once and it did the trick." She smiled brightly.

Yashiro walked up to the pair and interrupted the conversation. "Ah... Morizumi-chan, so nice to see you again. Oh!" He glanced at Ren and decided to drop the bomb of his suspicions. "That's a really nice _**promise ring**_... Is that the one you showed Kyoko-chan?" He asked with feigned innocence. _Is she going to deny it? Deny what I suspect?_

She giggled. "Well... I didn't exactly tell her that's what it was, but I didn't deny it either. I really didn't think it would be that big of a deal." She smiled. "Surprisingly enough... It still did the trick and served it's purpose. I guess she didn't know that I was Ren-san's special kohai." She winked at a stunned speechless Ren and bounced off to find her manager.

Yashiro cleared his throat and looked up angrily at Ren. "As I thought... hmph... Let's go... You have another appointment." He told him coldly.

* * *

"Well? What do you think, Sweetie?" He smiled brightly at his only daughter and looked over at his partner in crime.

"I think I would like that very much Otou-san... that is if you don't mind." She answered shyly.

Julie jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Then it's settled!" She said cheerily. "You my dear are coming to Milan with me and your father is going to go home and arrange a couple of modeling contracts for you to kill some time."

"Julie-san?" Kyoko asked tentatively.

Julie sighed. "Kyoko... you can call me mother." She smiled. "Now... What were you going to ask?"

"Well... I still have to go back to Japan for a couple of days to fill out all of my paperwork for everything." She told her.

Lory patted her head gently. "I'll take care of everything, Sweetheart. I've already had Ruto and Kouki working on it while we were away. I'll have everything sent to you special delivery or, I can bring it to you myself."

"Are you sure Daddy?" She asked.

"Of course Baby... You go with Julie and have fun. Just... Don't forget to call me... Okay?" He kissed her forehead and she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

The crystal scotch decanter shattered into tiny pieces as it hit the wall. The decanter that she gave him as a Valentine's Day Gift almost three years ago. If she had given him more, there would have been even more pieces on the floor below. As it stood, there was the decanter that lay shattered, along with four crystal glasses and a bent and dented serving tray with it in the mess of shattered crystal and plaster.

"That little BITCH!" He howled. "She knew! That jealous little conniving Bitch! It's all her fault!" He practically screamed in anger. Yes, Kuon was out in full force and the only person that would be able to put him back was in Milan. She had been gone for two months now with no return in sight. She had a modeling contract with his mother and Lory refused to allow him to go to her.

Kuon laughed and shook his head. It was all his fault. He knew it. He had hurt her more that that little piss-ant Shotaro ever could. She actually loved him. It was real love, not puppy love or, infatuation... real love and he crushed her with his teasing and cluelessness. "If only I had known..." He scoffed at his own statement. "I would have done what? What would I have done? I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with her! What the fuck is wrong with me?" He chuckled wryly. "I was so worried about not falling in love that I hurt her. I hurt the one person that ever gave me happiness." Tears from his regret started flowing once again, like they had for the many nights before since he discovered the wounds he had inflicted on her. The wounds that he had helped Morizumi-chan inflict.

* * *

"Ahhhh..." Yashiro sighed in frustration when he entered the apartment and the stench of alcohol hit him. He walked into the living room to find Ren curled on the floor next to the sofa and a pile of broken crystal laying next to the wall on the opposite side of the room. "I see he finally decided to get rid of it." He mumbled as he went to the kitchen, started the coffee maker and pulled out the dustpan and small broom. He shook his head. "I really hope Kyoko-chan decides to come back soon. I don't know how much more of this I can tolerate." He looked over at the broken man sleeping on the floor.

Yashiro sighed and nudged Ren with the toe of his shoe. "Ren... Ren! Time to get up. Time to get ready." He sighed again. "KUON! WAKE UP!"

Kuon grumbled irritably and rolled over. "Let me fucking sleep." He growled.

Yashiro sighed. "You have work. You need to be Ren today. I don't care what you need to do to make it happen, but get your ass in that bathroom and do it." He commanded.

Kuon rolled over on his back and stared at his manager. "Fine..." He sat up and groaned. "Ow..." He grabbed his head.

Yashiro sat roughly on the sofa and huffed. "Drunk again? Pfft... You deserve what you get. If it bothers you so much... stop getting drunk every night and do something about it." Yashiro lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I should just walk up to her... Tell her I'm sorry, it was a misunderstanding and that I love her and then everything will be just fine... _**all**_ fixed! Do you really think it will be that easy? You saw how she was with Fuwa! Do you actually think that after what I've done it will be that easy for me?" He ranted. His head was pounding.

Yashiro sighed in frustration. "You... You are a coward!" Ren flinched. "Grow a pair! You will never know her reaction or, how she feels unless you do all of that! She needs a real man! Not someone that is going to scurry around in the shadows, hoping that everything will work itself out! If she runs... Go after her! If she hates you... Make her love you!... Kuon... There is a very fine line between love and hate and you really have done nothing to push her either way!" Yashiro pointed to the bathroom. "Now go wash the stench of alcohol off and get ready... You have an appointment with her father today and several jobs to do and I will not have you besmirch my reputation as a manager because you can't handle life!"

* * *

Well... this is interesting. Lory thought as he watched the green-eyed brunet enter his office and flop onto the sofa. "Hmm... Decide not to wear your contacts today Kuon?"

"Whatever." He grumbled. "What's the point anymore?"

Lory sighed. "Well, please by all means... I need you to explain to me what is going on with you that I should know about."

Kuon groaned. "If you'd been here... You would know." He growled.

"Oh? Do you mean, if I hadn't been off getting to know my daughter and catering to you, I would know?" Lory told him caustically.

The questions were like a bucket of ice water. "I... I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Hmph... You should be after your behavior. I thought for certain you would know better than to do something like that." He lectured.

"Don't you think I realize that now?!" He ground out. "How was I supposed to know?"

Lory sighed and shook his head. "You could have asked and probably made it clear to her that there was no one else. You know... You probably shouldn't be giving other women gifts meant for lovers if you don't mean it. Unless... Unless you do." Lory glanced at him.

Kuon sighed in frustration. "It was a fucking thank you gift! How was I supposed to know she would let everyone think that it was something else?!" He buried his face in his hands and sighed. "I don't know what to do Boss... I don't know how to fix this." He mumbled. "I love her so damn much it hurts."

Lory shook his head and sighed. "Okay... First we need to fix this mess with Morizumi-chan and you need to let everyone know Kyoko is the one you want." Lory told him.

"I... I can do that. Just tell me when and where. Not that it will do me any good. She won't even see it." Kuon groused.

"You leave that to me and your mother." Lory told him sternly.

Kuon looked up at him in surprise. "My mother?"

Lory smirked and nodded.

"I thought Kyoko was your daughter. Why would you still be trying to match her with me? Especially after everything..." He asked.

Lory laughed. "I want her happiness and right now... My baby girl is not happy. Really Kuon do you actually think my family is exempt from Love?"

Kuon shook his head. "I suppose if I was actually a member of the Takarada family, I would worry more about your antics." He chuckled now feeling a little better that there was a plan of some sort.

"Oh... and Kuon? Get rid of your alcohol. I will not give my daughter to someone that falls back on that crutch when life gets a little hard. Got it?" Lory gave him a hard look.

Kuon swallowed hard and nodded. "Got it... Sorry Boss."

"Good... I'll go over the details with Yashiro and we'll see how we can get you a few chances to make amends with her. Now get out of my office and go get something to eat." Lory waved him out and called his secretary to send in Yashiro.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

"Mom? I'm not sure I'm comfortable wearing this." Kyoko said nervously as she held the soft silky robe tightly closed.

Julie stood up and put Kyoko's arms to her side. "Here... Let me see." She opened the robe to a royal blue satin and lace, half-shelf demi-bra and a cute pair of matching satin and lace cheeky panties dotted with light blue ribbons. "Perfect... I don't see anything wrong with it. You look great." Julie examined her front and back view.

"It just... It just shows so much. It's embarrassing." Kyoko stuttered out.

Julie sighed. "Kyoko... there is nothing to be ashamed of. You have a beautiful body and you should flaunt it. Show it off. Enjoy the fruits of your labor."

Kyoko took a deep breath. "Okay... I'll... I'll try."

"Good... Now get out there and get your picture taken." Julie told her as she dragged her out to the photographer with her.

"Oka-san... I don't understand how this will help." She complained as she slipped out of the soft robe and sat on the chaise lounge.

Julie giggled and shook her head. "Kyoko... this, my dear daughter, will give you a more mature image. It will bring in bigger and better jobs... acting and modeling. You have to keep your face out there and this is the way to do it. You need to appeal to your fans... _**all of them**_. The ones in Japan and all over the world."

Kyoko sighed. "Fine... I just feel so exposed."

Julie smiled mischievously after she had turned to walk to her seat. "Plus, it will get Kuon's attention and make him step up to the plate." She whispered.

* * *

He groaned in agony when he saw the cover of the magazine. There she was in all of her stunning beauty. Smoldering hot, leaning against the doorway with the beach behind her and palm trees in the background, dressed in nothing but a man's open shirt and a pair of black cheeky panties with her strawberry-blonde hair tousled and lots of skin showing. His mouth went dry when he looked at that languid lusty look in her eyes. "When did she get so incredibly sexy." He groaned. He didn't dare open the magazine for fear of what he may find.

"Sho! It's time to go! You have an interview in ten minutes." Aki Shoko shocked him out of his daze.

"Coming..." He croaked out. He cleared his throat. "Coming!" He quickly rolled up the magazine and shoved it into his bedside table's drawer and groaned again.

* * *

Here he was. This was it, the interview that he had promised to make clear who he was in love with. His knees felt like jelly and his heart was pounding in his throat. He had never felt so anxious, nervous and terrified in all his life. He was about to answer the question that he had always dodged. The _who is she_ question. He groaned and banged his head on the wall behind him.

"Ren... Stop it. You're making a scene." Yashiro warned. _Good lord, he is being more of a hormonal teen now then when he was actually a teen._ Yashiro rolled his eyes at the thought. _Aren't people supposed to age forward and not back?_

Kuon sighed. "Sorry... I... I'm just really nervous."

Yashiro gave him a small smile and chuckled. "I think it's going to turn out okay. You said you were doing this to clear up the misunderstanding... Right?"

Kuon nodded. "If the only way to get her to hear it, is for me to tell the world... then so be it. It's not like I wouldn't do it anyway."

Yashiro looked at him with a little sympathy. "Well... just treat it like a normal interview and let everything flow naturally." He advised.

"Yukihito?" Kuon gave him a sincere smile. "Thanks... Thanks for helping me out."

Yashiro held up his hand to keep him from saying anything he didn't want others to hear. "You'd do the same for me. We can talk about it later."

* * *

There were several viewers of this particular talk show and it was widely popular, so it's no big surprise that it would have two of Japan's hottest bachelors on it, asking about their love lives. What was a surprise to several people, including three girls, two managers, one father and his assistant and a very amused mother, was the all out brawl between said bachelors that ensued when the same girl was named by both.

Two of the girls screamed in frustration at the rejections they were receiving via international broadcast and began throwing things in their dressing rooms because the men they believed they were entitled to didn't have mutual feelings and the one girl that was the very heart of the fight, sat mortified that both men could be so completely devoid of any concern for their own reputations and behave like two children on the playground fighting over a rare toy. The two confessions to her however, were not lost on her this time. They were received loud and clear, due to the fact that she wasn't there to brush them aside using her usual tactics of diversion. These two confessions couldn't be interrupted or, walked away from.

The two managers looked on in horror as their charge's fists flew and bodies rolled around on the floor fighting like children. Had the female's charge just kept his opinion to himself about the confessee's parental heritage and his history with her, confessor number two would have found it easy to refrain from wrapping his long fingers in a tight fist and introducing said fist to confessor number one's pretty little face. Which by the way, was now sporting one of the most beautiful shiners that confessor number two's manager had ever seen on an individual.

"Yashiro... Do something about your charge!" Aki Shoko hissed.

Yashiro gaped. "Are you kidding me? If you kept a handle on that little playboy idiot of yours, this would have never happened in the first place!"

"How dare you! I have never had a problem controlling Sho!" She responded indignantly.

Yashiro rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh really? So you approved of the way he treated Kyoko-chan? You approved of him sexually harassing her and his physical assaults on her?"

"He never assaulted her. He never did anything she didn't ask for." She told him.

"Are you stupid?! His borderline sexual assault on Valentine's Day on the set of Dark Moon and the bruises he's left on her from manhandling her isn't abuse or, physical assault? It's because of your charge and his behavior that she rejects anything that has the word love in it and you're telling me she deserved it! You are disgusting!" Yashiro ranted.

Aki flinched.

Yashiro's phone began to ring and he stomped off to answer it while the talk show staff separated both men and stopped the live feed. Both young men were escorted by security to their separate dressing rooms to cool off and think about what they had done.

* * *

"Yashiro-kun... Please tell me that what I just saw on live television between your charge and Fuwa-san was a staged joke." Lory's voice lilted menacingly over the phone.

Yashiro rubbed his temples and sighed. "No Shachou... It wasn't."

Lory sighed. "Alright... Bring him to my office... Immediately. We have damage control that needs to be done. Although, I have no idea how we're going to handle this one." He abruptly ended the call, not allowing any room for a rebuttal.

Yashiro looked over at his charge and shook his head.

"Sorry Yukihito..." Kuon groaned.

Yashiro sighed. "I understand why you did it... but what do you think Kyoko-chan is going to say when she sees it?"

Kuon froze at his reminder. "Shit..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

As both women watched the live broadcast together, a look of horror fell over their beautiful faces. At the moment they were of one mind and it was buzzing like a hive of angry wasps. "THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE HIT MY KUON!" The same phrase rang out in harmony with two voices. They both froze and looked at each other. Eyes went wide and for the moment, giggles ensued.

Julie wrapped her arms around her pseudo-daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Mother?" Kyoko said timidly. "What's going to happen?"

Julie smiled softly at her and gave her another little squeeze. "It'll be alright Sweetie. Kuon's a big boy and Lory's had to deal with bigger messes than this." She comforted her. "All that aside..."

Kyoko sighed. "I know..."

Julie looked at her curiously.

"I think it's time he and I have a talk." Kyoko gave her a small smile.

Julie sighed in relief and laughed. "I agree... I think you both have suffered enough. Now... There's something else you and I need to discuss." She grinned mischievously and Kyoko felt just a little uneasy about the conversation that lay ahead.

* * *

"Sit..." The CEO told his two employees gruffly. He took a thick folder from his desk and tossed it towards the manager and the charge. In a flutter of glossy paper, photos came spilling out and lay before them with their incriminating tale. A tapestry of abhorrent behavior was weaved and illustrated. He tossed two copies of a legal document atop the photos and leaned back in his chair. He gave them both an enraged look, turned to the manager and uttered the words expressed by his eyes.

"Aki Shoko... You're fired. Leave my office now and clean out your desk. After today... I do not want to ever see you in this building again." His voice boomed in her ears and her heart shattered at the loss as she was escorted out. She was too stunned to fight back.

"As for you Fuwa-san..." He tossed another legal document atop the restraining order Kyoko's mother, Saena Mogami had filed. The president of Akatoki sighed heavily. "This is courtesy of her father. They are suing you for slander. I have to admit... His lawyers do work quickly."

Sho sat there gaping. "But... She doesn't have a father... She's a bastard."

The president scowled at him. "Her father is Lory Takarada... Owner and President of LME International. You have just offended one of the most successful entertainment moguls of our time by calling his daughter illegitimate on live television AND you picked a fight with Ren Tsuruga over a featured model/actress in three men's magazine while calling her plain, boring and with no sex appeal. You have alienated your entire fan-base by calling the most recently declared number four most beautiful woman _internationally_ plain and boring! Are you a complete idiot?!"

This news was definitely new to Sho and he felt his world crumbling beneath him.

"I am sorry Fuwa-san... Akatoki can no longer represent you. Your employment is terminated." The man told him calmly. It was the only solution to this mess that Sho was about to drag the company through. They didn't need that type of person representing them.

"You can't do this! I'm your biggest star!" He ranted as he slammed his hands on the president's desk.

The president looked up at him. "You were... I can and I have. Now leave... And don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out." The man nodded to the two burly security guards, giving the signal that they were waiting for to escort the young upstart out of the building and onto the cold hard sidewalk.

* * *

Lory stared at the young man before him somberly, but inside he was doing a little jig. While he was waiting for his godson and the boy's manager, he had been keeping watch on all of the news and entertainment websites. He printed up each article regarding the uncharacteristic behavior of Ren Tsuruga and placed them into a folder for scrapbooking later.

Lory knew how this game was played, he had played it for many years. People loved love and Ren had given that to them. Fuwa had been painted as the evil villain and Ren the Knight defending the Lady's honor. Because of this, women all over the world fell in love with Kyouko's Hero. Men admired him now for standing before the world and telling them of how he loved her and beating the snot out of the guy that they all wanted to beat down now. Fuwa was hated and Ren and Kyoko were the new Royal Couple of Entertainment. The ship had sailed.

Lory slid the folder full of printed articles across the desk to Kuon and Yashiro for them to open and examine. His face still had not revealed his glee. His baby girl was going to be happy even if it killed him and if he couldn't get the two together, he was damn sure that the world would after all of this.

Kuon looked up at Lory as Yukihito opened the folder and started thumbing through the many pages. Yashiro's reaction? A stunned "OH MY GOD!"

Kuon hadn't seen the folder yet and took the reaction as a bad one. He hung his head and buried his face in his hands in despair. "I am so sorry Boss..." He mumbled in distress.

Lory laughed and Kuon looked up in confusion as Yashiro started laying each news article on the desk before him.

 **Knight In Shining Armor... Defender Of Lady's Honor... Fuwa Needs Eyes Checked... We Want To Hit Him Too Ren!...** Were a glimpse of the titles of a few of the articles. Kuon's eyes went wide and he let out a sigh of relief and disbelief. He most certainly thought that something like this would have ended his career instead of boosting it. Not just boosting it in Japan, but worldwide. "How?..."

Lory laughed at the question as Yashiro was answering one call after another for both of his charges. "Ren... People love LOVE..." and he winked. "And you my boy... Are in love."

* * *

Kyoko felt lightheaded as she and Julie scanned the articles her father had emailed them. All were demonizing Sho and praising Kuon/Ren. They had painted him as the hero and she, the damsel in distress. With his display and declaration of affection on live television, he had singlehandedly gained the approval of all of their fans for their future courtship. They were meant to be together and no one was going to disapprove of it, especially if he was willing to throw everything away just to tell her he loved her.

Julie looked at her daughter. "Are you ready to go home Kyoko?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Pure white lace and silk lay pooled on the floor of the little bungalow as the evening air gently breezed through the sheer curtains from the open patio windows that framed a calming view of the ocean on the beach of Guam.

"I love you, my wife." He breathed into her ear as he filled her completely. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her closer into him and the fingers of his free hand, tangled with hers. His lips showered her neck, lips and breasts in a desperate attempt to taste every millimeter of her sweet, soft sweat-kissed skin.

"I love you, Kuon." She whimpered in pleasure as her hips gently rose up to meet his in a rhythmic dance beneath him and her long, slender legs wrapped around him in an erotic embrace.

Her pants and seductive moans filled his ears and encouraged his desire to plunge as deeply as he could. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to melt into her and never part. Their hearts pounded with each thrust and their desires rose with each kiss and caress. It was an addiction of the heart with no cure, other than each other.

The closer they came to the edge, the more frenzied their actions became. "Oh god Kuon!" She screamed out in ecstasy as she shivered and pulsed around him. A rush of pleasure and heat shot through his body and pulled him into the abyss with her. A quick flash of light and his body tensed at the pleasurable release she had given him as he growled.

He wrapped her in his arms and rolled to his back, pulling her with him. She giggled and he laughed as they tangled their bare bodies together. "I love you my husband... My Fairy Prince." She kissed him softly and rested her head on his naked chest to enjoy the calming sound of his heartbeat.

He kissed her crown and stroked her hair. "I love you too my wife... My Princess."

* * *

"No! Absolutely not! You got him for almost seven years. It's only fair that I get her for the same amount of time." The green-eyed blonde announced.

The eccentric, toga-clad male pouted. "But she's my only baby girl! Please Julie?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmph... Now you know how I felt."

Kuu and Maria sat quietly in the corner of the room reading a book while Ruto stood next to the office door like the stoic guardian that he was.

"Haaahhhh... Fine... But you better make sure that they both visit as much as they can. No over booking... I want to see them at least twice a year." She conceded.

Lory smiled gently. "Ahhh Julie, you'll see them more than that." He told her as he waved a new script in front of her and chuckled.

* * *

"Shotaro! The toilet in Room 207 is overflowing again and the garbage can in the East Garden needs to be emptied." A female voice called out across the hall. The voice of his mother.

He sighed. "I'm right on it Okami-sama." He responded as he placed the mop in the bucket and leaned it against the wall.

* * *

"Shoko-chan... Table 3 just cleared out." Her shift manager smirked looking at the mess the very large family with very small children left behind in the small restaurant. "You're gonna need a mop."

She nodded and sighed as she re-tied her apron and grabbed the dishpan and wet rag.

* * *

"Morizumi-san... We have a few questions we would like to ask you regarding a hit and run accident a few months ago. The victim's name was Erica Koenji. We have witnesses that state that they saw you push her into the path of an oncoming vehicle. The driver has finally come forward." The police officer announced to her as she stood amongst the cast and crew of _**Sacred Lotus In The Mire**_.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Director Morizumi demanded.

"Sir... We are charging this young woman for vehicular assault and attempted murder." The officer told him as he slapped the cuffs around her small wrists.

* * *

 _Once upon a time there lived a Fairy Prince and His Princess. They lived happily ever after._


End file.
